


What is a friend? (A single soul dwelling in two bodies)

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Fic, Mild Blood, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: If you asked Ignis, the whole notion of romantic soulmates seemed rather silly to him.The idea that you automatically were supposed to be happy and in love with someone because you were destined to be that way? It made no sense.Which is why he was greatly relieved to find that his soulmate was that of a platonic bond :A small constellation of stars in his inner wrist on his right arm, a mark blessed by Ramuh - for platonic souls to meet. His soulmate had a matching mark on their wrist.---A gift for avianscribe ♡
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	What is a friend? (A single soul dwelling in two bodies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avianscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/gifts).



> Hey hey hey!  
> First of all I wanna say a huge thank you to [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar/works) for setting up this exchange! It was super fun!! 
> 
> And secondly, this is a gift for [avianscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/pseuds/avianscribe) I hope this is okay!! I took one of the things you said you liked and ran with it a little. I hope this is okay!! ♡
> 
> Here's my take on Platonic soulmates for Gladio and Ignis! ♡

If you asked Ignis, the whole notion of romantic soulmates seemed rather silly to him. 

The idea that you automatically were supposed to be happy and in love with someone because you were destined to be that way? It made no sense. 

Which is why he was greatly relieved to find that his soulmate was that of a platonic bond : 

A small constellation of stars in his inner wrist on his right arm, a mark blessed by Ramuh - for platonic souls to meet. His soulmate had a matching mark on their wrist. 

There were three different kinds of soul bonds. 

The first was platonic, blessed by Ramuh, the two souls would have identical constellation Marks. 

The next, was romantic, blessed by Shiva and Ifrit. The souls bound by a pattern of flames and flowers. 

The final soulbond was a familial kind, the souls bound by a patterned medley on their wrist, blessed by Titan and Leviathan. 

The Mark's changed from black to the colour of the soulmate's eyes once the two of them had met, and in the unfortunate case, disappeared entirely if one of the souls passed on. 

Ignis shook off this melancholy thought from his mind, staring down at his own Mark. A hook shaped constellation, coloured in a warm amber shade. 

His soulmate was none other than- 

"Knock knock-" 

Ignis glanced up, and smiled. "Hello Gladio." 

"Hey." Gladio had a cup holder with two drinks in one hand, and a small paper bag in the other. "You eaten lunch yet?" 

Ignis frowned,"Lunch? It's only-" he glanced at the clock hanging to his right in the room. "...Five-thirty." He turned back to Gladio, a sheepish grin on his face. "No. I have not." 

"Figured." Gladio made his way into Ignis's office, and sat down across from him. "Brought ya somethin-" 

Ignis took the paper bag from him, opening it up to find a Chickatrice toasted sandwich and a chocolate muffin. "You wouldn't be trying to bribe me for anything now would you?" 

"Bribe you?" Gladio repeated. "Nah if I was doing that, I'd have brought you a flat white Ebony." 

"Oh really now?" Ignis paused to take out the sandwich. "Then what's in those." He gestured to the cups. 

"A flat white Ebony." 

Ignis laughed, graciously accepting the offer. "Very well. What is it I can help you with?" 

Gladio leant back in his seat, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh, you know how I'm officially Crownsguard now? And now I'm officially on paper Noct's Shield?" 

Ignis took a sip of his drink. "I should hope so. I was there at the ceremony, to see you almost book it down the stairs." 

Gladio covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Thought we said we were never gonna bring that up?" 

"I never said I wouldn't." 

"Asshole." Gladio moved his hands away. "Anyway. It's tradition for an Amiticia to get their tattoo when they're sworn in, and since I've been sword in-" 

"You're to go and get it done." Ignis said. "But why are you coming to me about this?" His eyes flickered down to the Mark on Gladio's wrist, a matching hooked constellation, in bright emerald. "You aren't -" 

"What? Astrals no, never- I would never get it covered up Iggy." Gladio reassured him. "It's just that… well to be honest I'm kinda nervous about getting it done. So I was hoping' you'd come with me?" 

"Why me? Surely if it is a family tradition your father would be far better suited for assisting you." 

"I can't ask my dad to come with me! Gods d'you know how embarrassed I'd be? The son of the great Clarus Amiticia can't go get a tattoo without him 'cause he's freaked out by a needle." 

"But you are freaked out by the needle?" Ignis picked up one half of the sandwich. "Aren't you?" 

"Yeah I know that! And you know that. But he can't know that!" Gladio said. "Which is why I want you to come with me. Iggy, you're my soulmate, you're practically family already." 

Ignis put his sandwich back down."Pulling the soulmate card and the family card? Low blow Amiticia." 

"But it worked? You'll come with me?" 

Ignis squinted at him. "Two cans of Altissian Gold Ebony and you have a deal." 

"Altissian Gold?!" Gladio sputtered. "You know how hard that stuff is to find?! I don't even know where to start-" 

Ignis burst out into laughter. "I am teasing. I will gladly assist you. Free of Ebony charge." 

"You mean it?" 

"Of course." Ignis raised his hand to a fist, pinky finger extended. "Best friends keep their promises don't they?" 

Gladio smiled brightly, linking his finger with Ignis's. "Nerd." 

"Takes one to know one."  
\---  
Ignis had shifted his schedule around so that his free days fell on Sunday's, the day that Gladio had dedicated for his tattoo appointments. 

Ignis had extensively researched into the tattoo parlour, and apparently it was owned by the very family who had done Clarus' tattoo for him, and for his father too. 

It led them to this moment here, Gladio was quietly talking to the tattoo artist, Ignis was sat beside the chair observing. 

To anyone else, it seemed like Gladio was just being polite and making small talk. But Ignis knew. Gladio was nervous. 

Which was rare. Gladio didn't get nervous. He liked talking to people, he liked being adventurous outside, so to see him so worked up over this was rather unsettling to Ignis. 

Gladio shuffled over not long after. "He's gonna do a stencil first, starting on my back." 

Ignis nodded, watching as Gladio removed his sweatshirt and lay down across the bed. 

"There's nothing to worry about." Ignis said, gently nudging his shoulder. "It'll be fine." 

"Still. Feel like a big baby for making you come with me." 

"You didn't make me do anything. I decided to come with you because we are in fact friends, despite what others at the Citadel think." 

"Ain't that cute. You do care Iggy."

"Would you like me to leave you here by yourself?" 

"No." 

"Just as I thought. Now, shut up and give me your hand."  
\---  
"I've just thought." Ignis said. "That I do understand how people assume we're in a relationship." 

"What makes you say that?" 

Ignis waved his hand at the two of them. They were both sitting on the sofa in Ignis's apartment. Gladio's legs sprawled across Ignis's, almost intertwined. "This perhaps?" 

Gladio grinned. "They're just mad I can get away with giving you a hug and they can't." 

"It is your fault you know." Ignis replied. "I don't think even Prompto hugs me as much." 

"Yeah but, would you wanna deny Prompto a hug?" 

"No." Ignis glanced at his phone on the coffee table. "Speaking of, aren't you supposed to meet with Noctis and Prompto to go to the arcade?" 

Gladio leant forward, swung his legs down, and grabbed Ignis into a loose headlock to ruffle his hair, dismantling the carefully crafted spiked updo that Ignis had his hair in. "Yeah yeah, I get it. You want me gone so you can watch your trashy tv shows." 

"I'll have you know that Pretty Lucian Liars has won several awards." Ignis retorted, shoving Gladio aside. He blew a strand of hair from his face. "It took me thirty minutes to do this." 

"Yikes. And I thought I had bedhead this morning. You should work on that more." Gladio laughed, nimbly dodging a pillow that Ignis had thrown at him. "Later Igs." 

"Rude." Ignis waved Gladio goodbye, and settled back in the sofa. He didn't want to give Gladio the upper hand at that moment, but he still sent a picture of the opening credits of Pretty Lucian Liars to Gladio nonetheless. 

He smiled at the text he received moments later : 

I KNEW IT!!! >:O 

The smile quickly changed into a frown, as he received an incoming call from Cor. 

"Marshal?" Ignis answered almost immediately. "Is everything okay?" 

"Ignis. I know it's your day off and I apologise, but there was an issue with some of the paperwork you submitted the other day, I hate to ask but would you be able to come in to figure things out?" 

Ignis held back a sigh. "Very well." He stood up, quickly rushing over to his room. "I'll be there shortly." 

Ignis made it to the Citadel in under twenty minutes, rushing to Cor's office. It was an inconvenience for the moment, one of the Crownsguard had accidentally misplaced a few papers, but luckily it had taken around half an hour to fix. 

"I apologise again for calling you out here Ignis." Cor said as they walked down one of the hallways. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important?" 

Ignis's mind trailed to the new episodes of Pretty Lucian Liars he had lined up. "Nothing at all." He shifted the paperwork in his hand. "I'll get these done at the earliest convenience-" 

"No need Ignis. You're already ahead of work. These are just some extra things in preparation for his highness' birthday next month." 

"In that case they'll have my full attention tonight." 

"That's not what I-" 

Ignis felt a sudden and sharp stinging sensation across his left eye. He cried out, dropping the stack of paperwork as his knees buckled and hit the ground. 

"Ignis? Ignis what's wrong-" 

"Gladio!" Ignis gasped, he grabbed onto Cor's arm. "Its Gladio-something happened to Gladio-" 

It turned out that with the soul bound came a deeper connection.

The two souls bound were able to feel when the other was in intense amounts of pain. Which explained why Ignis had collapsed in pain the way he did. 

Ignis had rushed over to the Citadel Med Ward as soon as he could stand, of course, Cor did escort him over as well. 

"Gladio!" 

Gladio was sat on one of the beds, a bandage over his eye. "Hey Igs." 

"What happened?!" 

"I was doing my job." Gladio said. "Some drunk came too close to Noct. Got in the way instead. He didn't like it." 

"I felt it. You were hurt badly." 

"I'm fine Iggy. Really. I'll be more careful from now on, 'kay?" 

Ignis couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You promise?" He teased. 

"Pinky promise." Gladio laughed. "But no, seriously. I'm fine." 

Ignia raised an eyebrow. "If you're certain. Where are Noctis and Prompto by the way?" 

"Noct's room. King Regis is with them." Gladio said. "I think he's trying to calm them both down. They're pretty rattled." 

"And you?" 

"I'm fine. My face kinda stings a little, and it got pretty close to my eye, but the doctor said I'll be fine." Gladio smirked. "S'gonna leave a helluva scar though." 

"Ah yes, you'll have everyone fawning over you instantly." Ignis laughed. "Would you care for some company?" 

"Sure." Gladio swung his legs up onto the bed, and shifted to one side, he patted the newly free spot beside him. "C'mon up." 

Ignis nodded, he removed his shoes and sat beside Gladio, leaning into his shoulder. "Is this alright?" 

"Yeah. It's kinda nice." Gladio said with a soft sigh. "You were really worried about me huh?" 

"I felt the pain Gladio. It… it was horrible." Ignis said. "This must be the downside to our bond." 

"Nah. I think it's useful. That way, if one of us does get kinda badly hurt, we can tell when the other is bs-ing." Gladio paused. "Say, what were you doing here anyway?" 

"The Marshal called me. There was an issue with some paperwork." 

"Huh. So you didn't get to watch any episodes of Pretty Lucian Liars?" 

"Not one." Ignis took out his phone. "Fortunately for you I have them all here, if you're interested." 

"Oh hell yeah. I wanna see if Ava's boyfriend is really the mastermind or if he's just a crazy ass teacher."  
\---  
"What was that about being careful?" 

"Like you're one to talk." Gladio shot back at Ignis. "How you holding up?" 

"It's nothing major. I can manage." Ignis shifted his weight, wincing as a sharp pain laced up his leg from his ankle. 

Gladio's face screwed up briefly, a pinched expression on his face. "Can't bullshit me remember. Wanna run that by me again?" 

"My apologies Gladio. I should have been paying more attention." Ignis placed his hand over his left side. "That being said. I believe your ribs are broken." 

"Yeah they're broken. My bad." 

"I should have been watching your back more-" 

"It's not your fault we're caved in Igs. S'not anyone's fault apart from those damn demons." Gladio said. "That Archane was a bitch." 

"I'm inclined to disagree. The Mindflayer was a bitch. The Archane was a mere inconvenience." 

"And yet, it managed to cause a cave in." Gladio let out a sigh. "Let's just hope Noct and Prompto made it out okay." 

Ignis made a small hum of agreement, before he slowly sat down on the floor, not wanting to aggravate his side. "Might as well sit down. There's no use in wasting your energy." 

"Sure." Gladio said, he gingerly sat down near Ignis, before shifting back to lay his head across Ignis's thighs. "This okay?" 

"Mmhmm." Was all Ignis had said in response, his right hand hovered for a moment, before he set it down, gently running a hand through Gladio's hair. 

Gladio let out a tiny snort. "And you wondered why people thought we were dating." 

"If people can't tell the difference between friends and romantic couples then that is their issue not mine." Ignis said, his hand came to rest on Gladio's forehead, loosely winding some of Gladio's hair around his fingers. 

Gladio reached up, gently prying Ignis's hand away, he held it there for a moment, brushing his thumb against the constellation Mark. "You ever think about the first time that we met?" 

"Rather an odd subject to bring up isn't it?" 

"What else are we supposed to do? S'not like we can go anywhere Igs. We're caved in." 

Ignis chuckled. "You do have a point there. In all honesty Gladio, I suppose it does sometimes cross my mind. Why do you bring it up now?" 

"I was just thinking. You think that if we weren't us we'd still meet?" 

"I would like to think so." Ignis said. "We're destined to meet aren't we? Our souls are bound." 

"Prompto still hasn't met his soulmate." 

"Perhaps it just hasn't been the right time yet." 

Gladio let go of Ignis's hand. "Maybe. How long do you think it would have taken for us to have met if you hadn't demanded for me to get outta your spot in the library." 

"Excuse you I didn't demand anything." Ignis huffed. "And you were sitting in my spot." 

"It's a library Iggy, everyone uses it." 

"No one used my spot. And you were in it." 

Gladio laughed, wincing as the motion disrupted his broken ribs. "Ow." 

Ignis hissed. "Ow indeed you brute." 

"The Hell did I do?" 

"You laughed! It hurt." Ignis punched his shoulder. 

"Ow! Okay okay stop beating me up! I'm injured!" 

"As am I!" Ignis lay his head back against the cave wall. "We should try and avoid getting hurt like this." 

"I mean it's not so bad." Gladio said. "We have the curatives to thank for that." 

The rocks to their side started to shift, and they faintly heard Noctis and Prompto calling out to them. 

"And of course, these two knuckleheads." Gladio continued. "We'll be fine. You gotta promise me something though okay Iggy?" 

"What is it?" 

"Promise me you won't die?" 

Ignis huffed out a laugh. "Pink promise?" 

"Pinky promise."  
\--- 

"Hey. You think Gladio's okay?" Prompto asked, hovering by Ignis. 

"He's fine." Ignis said, he chopped carrots on the worktop. "Trust me." 

Prompto grinned, pointing finger guns. "Iggy knows best! You need any help?" 

"No thank you Prompto. Do you mind grabbing Noct for me though? He's been hunched over like that for a while." Ignis gestured over to the pier which was only a short distance away, a small figure was on the other end, bent over into a small ball. 

"Uh huh! Sure thing Igster! Be right back!" Prompto jumped down from the Haven, and rushed over to the pier. 

Ignis hummed to himself, scrapping the carrots into the stew. Gladio was fine. He wasn't in any strong pain, Ignis would know. 

Gladio was doing great actually. Ignis had felt Gladio's presence as strong as ever. He let out a tiny smile at it, and stirred the stew. 

"Iggy!" 

Ignis glanced up to see Prompto and Noct running back over, or rather Prompto dragging a sullen looking Noct along. 

Ignis waved, he gasped as a sudden sharp sting broke across his forehead. He clutched the side of the worktop, pressing his free hand to his forehead. 

Another sharp pain slashed across his chest, Ignis dropped to the ground, gasping out as the pain only worsened. 

"IGGY!" 

He was vaguely away of Noctis and Prompto running over, turning him onto his back.

"Ignis! Specs can you hear me?! What's wrong?!" 

"Gladio!" Ignis wheezed, he clawed at his chest. "He's in trouble, he's hurt-" 

"What do we do?! Noct there's gotta be something we can do-" 

"We can't-" 

As quickly as the pain appeared, it vanished. Ignis gasped as a cool sense of relief washed over him. 

"Specs?" 

Ignis sat up, hand still pressed to his chest, he brought up his wrist, staring at the Mark. "He's okay. "I'm sorry for causing a fuss." 

"It's not a fuss Iggy. Gladio got hurt right? Is he okay now?" 

"He's fine." Ignis glanced over at the bubbling pot. "Although I can't say the same for our dinner." 

"Cup Noodles?" 

"Unfortunately." 

\--- 

Gladio met back up with them in Lestallum under the guise of a friendly hunter. He grinned widely at them, sporting two brand new scars. 

One across his forehead, and the other slashed across his chest. 

Ah. Ignis thought. That's what happened. 

Gladio had waved off their questions at first, but eventually told the details of the story behind them. 

He had undergone the Trials of Gilgamesh, the very same that Cor had faced long ago. 

Ignis had smacked him with the dish towel at the nearest opportunity. 

"What was that for?!" 

"A reminder for the next time you go toe to toe with an ancient deity, do try to take care. And take extra curatives with you!" 

"Promise Iggy. I mean it."  
\---  
Altissia was a straight up war zone. 

Despite the efforts to evacuate as many citizens as possible, there was still likely to be massive damage. 

Imperial ships blew through bridges, and buildings alike. 

It was how they had lost Ignis. They had been separated at the bridge as it was destroyed. 

But Ignis was fine. 

He was fine. 

So why the Hell was Gladio so uneasy about everything. 

He and Prompto had managed to stick together, running to the altar - Ignis's last point of communication before it cut out. 

Ignis was fine. 

Ignis was fine. 

Ignis was- 

Gladio dropped sharply to his knees, bringing his hands to his face as a burning sensation spread across it. 

He couldn't help the scream tear out of his throat as the burning sensation spread, lingering over his face, down his arms, on his hands. 

"Gladio!" Prompto was by his side. "Gladio! What's-" 

"Ignis!" Gladio gasped out, he moved his hands from his face, watching in horror as the Mark on his wrist slowly began to fade. "We need to get to him now." 

Not just the Mark, but Ignis was starting to fade too. Gladio could feel it - almost like his heart was being twisted around. He pushed himself on. 

He thought they were dead. 

Only for a moment. 

But Noctis and Ignis were so painfully still it almost looked that way. 

Prompto practically threw himself to Noctis's side, Gladio heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the steady rise and fall of his Kings chest. 

Ignis on the other hand, was something else. He looked like he should have been dead. 

Harsh burns across his eyes and arms, chest heaving, breaths sounding almost rattled like it was a great effort for him to do so. 

Gladio split his time in watching over the two of them. When he was with one, Prompto looked over the other. 

Ignis was out for two days before he woke up, fortunately Gladio was the one in the room with him. 

Unfortunately, there were several pieces of bad news to break. 

Ignis slowly sat up, hands immediately going to the bandages around his eyes. "What-" 

"They had to put them there. It's a protective measure." Gladio said. "Doctors said that the burns were pretty bad. They don't know if…." He trailed off. 

"They dont know what Gladio?" 

"They dont know if you'll be able to see." Gladio said. "There was only so much they could do while you were out of it. They said they'd know more once you were awake." 

"What of Noct? Where is he?" 

"Stable. He used a lot of his magic against Leviathan. They think he exhausted it. We found him unconscious on the altar. Lady Lunafreya was there too. She'd healed his injuries for him. Before she-" 

"I know." Ignis said. "I-I saw." 

"You were in pretty bad shape when we found you." Gladio said. "I felt it. You almost went out. I don't know what you were doing out there, but I could feel it. It was tearing you apart." 

"The Mark." Ignis seemed to ignore what Gladio had said. "Is it still there?" 

Gladio didn't answer, he watched as Ignis patted the bed, reaching for Gladio's. 

Ignis's fingertips brushed against Gladio's arm, he jerked back instinctively. Immediately feeling guilty at the look on Ignis's face. 

"Gladio. Answer me. Is the Mark still there?" 

"It's there Ignis. But-" 

"But?" 

Gladio reached out, gently taking hold of Ignis's wrist. "It's faded. Half of its it's there, the rest is gone. It started to fade while you were out there." He said. "What the Hell happened to you out there?" 

"I don't remember-" 

"Bullshit Ignis. What happened to you?" 

Ignis tugged his hand away, and turned his face away from Gladio. "Can't a man have his secrets?" 

"Not when they almost kill you. What happened?" 

Gladio could count the beats of silence between them. They felt like they dragged on forever. 

"I can't." Ignis finally said, voice cracking. "I can't tell you." 

Gladio has never heard him sound so… 

So broken. 

"Please." Ignis whispered. "Please Gladio. Don't ask me what happened. It's far better for you not to know." He turned further away from Gladio, almost curling in on himself. 

Gladio let out a sigh, he pushed his chair back, wincing as it scraped against the floor, he made his way to the door. "I'm gonna go check on Noct. I'll send Prompto in-" 

"No!" Ignis blindly threw his arm out, hand stretched out in front of him. "Don't-" 

Gladio stopped short and turned round. "Ignis?" 

"Don't leave." Ignis raised his head, he traced the bandages over his eyes. "Just-stay here. Please? For a little while. Noct will be safe in Prompto's capable hands." 

Gladio walked back over, making sure to exaggerate his footsteps so Ignis could hear him. "I'm here Ignis." He settled back into the chair on Ignis's left hand side. 

Ignis turned to him, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "I feel as though I'm in trouble. You keep calling me Ignis." 

"Sorry-" 

"No. I'm the one who's sorry." Ignis said. "I made you worry, and rightfully so. I… I can't promise that something like that won't happen again, given the current circumstances. But I will do my best to try to avoid near death circumstances." 

"I didn't help by yelling at you. You're hurt. You don't need me piling on any extra crap." Gladio shuffled his chair closer, knees brushing against the bed frame. "I'm here for you Iggy." 

Ignis leant forward, head bowed. "Do you promise?" he raised a hand, hesitantly hovering in front of Gladio. 

Gladio closed the gap between them, pressing his forehead against Ignis's. "I promise." He lifted his own hand, wrapped his pinky around Ignis's. "You an' me. We keep our promises don't we? I got you Iggy. Don't you worry. I'm here."


End file.
